


RIGHT GIRL, WRONG NAME OR WRONG GIRL, RIGHT NAME?

by chillingadventuresof



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, he always knew, hes fucked tho, pennsylvanian romeo and juliet, tag urself im syd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillingadventuresof/pseuds/chillingadventuresof
Summary: Stanley wants to be friends with Sydney but the entire time he´s with her, he can´t seem to think of anything else but his best friend.
Relationships: Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber/Reader, Stanley Barber/Sydney Novak
Kudos: 11





	RIGHT GIRL, WRONG NAME OR WRONG GIRL, RIGHT NAME?

Sydney and Stanley went to the pep rally. His best friend was MIA but he thought that she was probably at home and that it wasn't healthy to include your best friend in everything. He needed to have other friends and Sydney was their obsession since she moved to Brownsville. Why did Stan talk to her? He was mad at _ because she hanged out with Jenny Tuffield, a girl that Stan repetitively told her not to hang with (the reason being that she was an alcoholic rather than because Jenny was probably interested in her). It all was in vain because _ got really happy when she saw Sydney and him talking.

Once they were at Stan's, they didn't have anything much to do but to smoke. Every conversation between them ended up having an awkward silence and Stan needed a time off of thinking about _ in that silence.

Would you rather, would you rather, would you rather. That game went too far too quick, Sydney ended up with her pants down and Stan without his shirt. He didn't know how to proceed after that, the only girl that looked him shirtless was... Stop thinking about _, Stan!  
To shut the voice inside his head, he leaned on kissing her. At first she pulled apart but when she kissed him again, that's when a make-out session had began and that things went fastest than he would wanted to.

It was all to take her out of his mind. How far could Stan go to take her out of his mind? Why would he wanted to take her out of his mind if she's his best friend?

Sydney's kisses went down to his neck, letting his mouth be free and really regretting that later.

“__!” he moaned loudly without even thinking about it. Her name slipped out of his mouth but it was the wrong name (or was it the wrong girl and the right name?). The red-headed pushed him away with a look that he couldn't put a name to, her eyes were downcast and she had a brooding face.

“Did you just call me _?” Sydney spit.

Stanley Barber knew that everything would change at the moment he heard that sentence. What does it mean if he wasn't even able to stop thinking about _ the entire time he was with someone else? Why couldn't he do anything without her?

The telekinetic girl stood there still trying to think about what just happened. She didn't do anything wrong but why did she feel like she shouldn't of done anything at all?

“I'm an idiot! I should've understand since the start that you two...”

“We're just best friends.”

The girl moved slowly, getting dressed while she analyzed the facts. What was she supposed to feel? Angry? Embarrassed? She thought on how many pages this situation would take of her diary.

The girl's steps started to make her way to the door, ignoring the clearly fake calls from Stanley. He didn't want to talk to her at this moment, he needed to think and a hug but not from Sydney.

Before leaving for good, the girl gave him a look. “I only think that you should tell her how you feel.”

But once again, the problem was that he didn't know how he felt. What would he do? Tell her "oh _, do you want to hear a really good story? once i moaned your name and almost had an existential crisis!”? Tell her that he "always knew" when he clearly didn't know anything until everything kind of exploded on his face?

I mean, deep down, he had noticed that touches were more than just touches; he noticed that their common distance was a few inches, of course with the constant looks at each other's lips that he always thought it was a normal thing to do with your friend; the necessity to include _ on absolutely everything; the non-stop thoughts about her even when she was not around.

Oh, crap. He always knew.

The car keys seemed so far away now that he was in a hurry and he decided to just run to her house, being chased by multiple dogs and being shushed by one or two neighbors.

To his romantic favor, every house on Brownsville had at least one window and his best friend had a lot of plants to take care of so she really needed light.

He thought of climbing but realized that he had absolutely zero skills on climbing houses, who was he? Spider-Man? Instead, he threw rocks that he found on her backyard like it was some kind of modern (-ish) Pennsylvanian Romeo and Juliet.

“What the hell are you doing? You know that my parents actually like you, right?”

Right, he thought, he could've of just knock.

As he got inside her house, waving at her parents and trying to stay calm, he completely freaked out. Lucky for him, she showered minutes ago and her hair smelled like flowers so that kept him calm for... two seconds.

”I'm fucked.” her furrowed eyebrows marked how haunted her expression looked.

Before _ even got a chance to talk, he hugged her. Letting his fingers travel through her hair and her hands pulling him closer by the waist. For a moment, everything seemed right. Perfect, even. Like that was meant to be. But when they pulled apart, he knew that he was risking everything that they've accomplished as friends.

If she really loves me, as a friend at least, she would stay with me even after the rejection. We could work things out, she doesn't have to leave me.

“I always knew but it was today's... events that allowed me to really know.” she clearly wanted to speak, she wanted to ask but instead, he kept talking. “I kissed Sydney...”

He's in love with Sydney, her thoughts left her unsteady, she needed to stay calm because he's her best friend but that confession gutted her soul entirely.

He realized that her eyes fell and even if that was a tiny little thing, it gave him hope and was the cue to continue.

“... but all the time I was kissing her it was you on my mind.”

_'s eyes traced his face pleadingly. He looked unreadable except for his eyes, Stanley's eyes were glowing with excitement and nervousness.

“Son of a bitch!” her smile took a radiant turn and he was finally able to breathe. All this time, craving each other in silence, made them likely to take things a lot less serious so they couldn't get their feelings constantly hurt.

Her hands made the way to Stanley's cheeks, his hands at the same same time hugging her waist and, when all seemed impossible and incredible, they kissed.

Their mouths talked to the other like they've never talked before. They told each other everything they wanted to hear, allowing them to feel everything they wanted to feel. Between kisses and confessions, Stanley knew that earlier that day it was the wrong girl and the right name.


End file.
